CrossDressing Bet Day
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Jaden and Jesse made a bet that whoever loses the duel has to do what the other said for the rest of the day. Little did Jesse know what he got himself into. JesseXJaden. HENTAI!


Me: woot!

Jaden: I truely hate you now.

Me: Love ya too honey,

Jesse: I guess it's a yaoi couple now?

Me: nods :3

Jesse: ???

Me: hehehe, its you and Jaden!

Jesse: O.O oh dang!

Me: Hee hee x3

Jaden: -_- Elley does not own Yu-gi-oh Gx or the characters, but she does own, Anna, Cherry-Violet and Jamie-Ashley that do appear in this story.

Cherry-Violet: This is based in season 4 part of the story that is still in the making :D and yes, I know about sex this time -_-

Me: Warnings: Yaoi & OOCness.

Jesse: Hey, Jaden, wanna duel?

Jaden: Get your game on!

__________________________GX___________________________________

It was a regular sunny day at Duel Academy, perfect day for dueling, especially for two young teen boys within the Slifer Red dorms.

"WHAAAAAAA?"

Jaden grinned, "I win, so you have to go through with the bet!"

Jesse gave a O.o look and pouted, "Now that's no fair, ya always win!"

Jaden chuckled scratching the back of his head, "Well, should've thought of that before making the bet." Jesse sighed, now this he will never let live down.

__________________________GX__________________________________

"Why do I have to dress up like a girl?" Jesse mummbled.

"Because you always wear frills and you lost a bet." Cherry-Violet replied with a smirk, "Next time don't lose against Jay-Jay, you will end up making a bet now."

Jesse sighed as the redheaded female got his untamed aqua hair - well as much as she could at least - and tied it into a mini ponytail, "So Chevie, what girl's clothes will I be wearing?"

"Well, I will show you after I get your eyes done." Cherry-Violet replied as she knelt down in front of the boy whom was seated on her bed, she then grabbed her mascara and made his lashes longer/thicker looking. "Okay," she then walked over to her wardrobe and opened the door grabbing two articles articles of clothing, she then walked back and showed the aqua haired boy, "This is what you'll wear, along with a pair of white thigh-high socks and high heels."

Jesse nodded grabbing the two atricles, "May I get changed?" Cherry-Violet just walked into the bathroom and closed the door slightly as the boy got dressed into the outfit. "I feel ridiculous."

The redhead girl walked out of the bathroom again and over to the aqua haired boy, a pink round-necked tank-top with a black pleated mini-skirt, the threw a pair of white socks to him and he slipped them on also, "You don't look ridiculous, actually it looks good on you." Cherry-Violet winked, "Hey, you single?" she giggled.

Jesse knew she was joking with the single thing he found out it's her way of saying you look awesome, but still wasn't that confident, "I'm not going outside like this."

Cherry-Violet eyed the boy in a peculiar way, "You need to change underwear too, boxers have to go."

Jesse widened his eyes, "You mean-"

Cherry-Violet held up a pair of white lacy panties, "Put them on, you don't want to have things half done do you?"

A bright pink blush came across the boy's cheeks, "But those are yours, really I shouldn't wear something that private of yours."

Cherry-Violet threw them to the boy, "Don't worry, everyone goes through my underwear drawer, that's why I have heaps of spares, because they steal some." She stated turning around to not look as the boy struggled to dress into the undergarment.

"I am really gonna go through with this?" Jesse sighed in frustration as he fell onto the bed.

"Need help?" Cherry-Violet glanced over her shoulder at the boy whom had the pair of panties at his ankles still.

Jesse's blush darkened as he realized his legs were open and he had a skirt on, so he quickly sat up and closed his legs pulling the skirt down to cover, "Chevie!"

The lime-green eye girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy, "Guys these days are soo chicken in doing this stuff." she then pried the boy's hands that were in an attempt on covering his crotch, she then helped him with the panties by pulling them up onto him, "There, now don't be do baby-like, sheesh,"

"What is your plan fails?"

"It won't fail," Cherry-Violet stated taking the lollipop that she had in her mouth out (where'd she get the lollipop?!) with a smile, "I spoke to Jay-Jay last week."

Jesse blinked in confusion, "Mind tellin' me?"

The redhead nodded. "Last Wednesday, I was in class and Jaden wasn't there, so out of no where in the middle of Crowler's preaching, my cell started vibrating, the ID was Jay-Jay, so Jaden had texted me in the middle of class."

* * *

- Chez-Vi i no ur in clas now but afta it plz meet me at bac of th slifer drms i need 2 speak 2 u. -

- Y? May i ask? -

Quickly, I hid my cell so Crowler couldn't tell me off, on having a phone or texting in class, I then looked up to make it look like i was paying attention when frankly I couldn't, a few moments later I got another text back.

- Jus somethin i hav had on my min 4 a wile now -

- Jus tell me now den -

A few minutes more, I waited, it seemed like he really didn't want to get it out in the open. So I added.

- Dw meet me der in 5 -

I then put my cell away and raised my hand, "Sir!"

Crowler scowled and turned to me, "What?!" he screeched at me.

"May I please go to the infirmary?"

"Go...!" he sighed.

I then leapt out of my seat and ran out of the classroom. You should've already known you weren't in class that day because of course you were still sleeping.

* * *

"Yeah, I called ya to tell Crowler I wasn't comin' to class I was too tired to bother!"

Cherry-Violett narrowed her eyes, "You want to know how I know or not?"

Jesse jumped at her glare, "Y-Yeah! Sorry!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Once I made it to the back of the of the Silfer Dorms, I saw Jaden sitting on the ground knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around calves, he looked sorta troubled/depressed. "Yo, Jay-Jay!" I called with my trademark cat-like smile.

Jaden snapped his attention over to me whom was now walking over to him, "Hey..." he frowned. I sat down next to him with a worried expression on my face, "What's the problem, you're normally happy seeing me or Jesse." that must've struck a core because he cringed. I raised an eyebrow, "Jaden, spill now."

"Nothings wrong, I wanted to have a friendly chat." he forced a smile, yes, I could tell it was forced. As he turned his head back around, I grabbed chin and pulled his head to look back at me, I gave him a narrowed glare, he knows what I'm thinking. Yet, he seems rather hesitant on speaking what is on HIS mind. "Sorry..."

I frowned, "Now this is not the Jay-Jay I know..."

"Well, something's been worrying me..."

"I'm all ears."

He shook his head, "I-I can't tell you, you'd hate me..."

I slapped him, "Jaden, I'm your best friend, if you cant' share your problems with me then who can you share them with? Remember what happened to me last year?"

He cringed, not because of the slap he's used to that now with Alexis had done that a few weeks before, but because he does hate being reminded on what happened last year.

* * *

"What happened last year?"

Cherry-Violet blinked, "You were evil then, I forgot you didn't witness it."

"So?"

Cherry-Violet waved a hand dismissively, "Talk about that later." he nodded.

* * *

"So, if you don't tell me, tell at least Jesse." I stated.

He jumped up with wide eyes, "NO I'M NOT TELLING HIM ABOUT THIS!"

Aha, I thought, It's gotta have something to do with Jesse... "Okay, so it had something to do with Jess?"

"JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA TELL HIM DOESN'T MEAN IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

I smirked, "Jaden, I know you, when you don't wanna tell something to someone it is because that someone is the reason." He looked at me confused, "Short; said person is your problem."

He sighed, "I hate it that you know me well..."

"Now spill."

"Don't hate me for this," He took a deep breath, "Okay, well, as far as I think, I may be gay."

I giggled, "May be, I think you are."

He blinked, "You-"

"Of course not, you are who are, it is part of life." I looked up to the sky, "So, if this is what it is about, who's the lucky guy?" Jaden looked at me cautiously. I smiled, "It is Jesse isn't it?"

He nodded shyly, "Well, I...uhm..."

"If it is, next time you duel, accept or make a bet to make you somehow to drop hints of your feelings to him."

He smiled, "Thanks Chez-Vi, I'm glad you're my friend."

* * *

Cherry-Violet raised an eyebrow, "So?" Jesse was silent "Still not sure? Go along with my plan and make a move on him."

"I will, but do I have to have the panties?" Jesse pouted.

Cherry-Violet laughed grabbing the boy's hand and pulling out of her dorm room and down the stairs and outside, she then let go of the aqua-haired boy's hand and pushed him onto her motorcycle. She then got on in front of him gripping the handles after she passed him the helmet - which he put on - then drove off towards the Slifer dorms.

___________________GX_____________________

Cherry-Violet and Jesse reached the Slifer dorms again and Cherry-Violet walked up the stairs with Jesse gripping on the front of the skirt holding it down to cover while being behind the redhead girl, "I'm not so sure," Jesse whispered.

The lime-green eyed female rolled her eyes and knocked onto the door, "Yo, Jay-Jay, he's back."

Jesse made sure he was concealed enough behind the redhead girl, "This is going to end badly..."

Cherry-Violet glanced over her shoulder with a sincere smile, "This is your best chance on getting onto him, so attempt, like drop some hints, remember?"

Jesse nodded shyly, but then Jaden opened his dorm door, he grinned like he normally does asking, "Then where is he?"

Cherry-Violet smirked, "Jesse, y'know people are gonna see up your skirt in that position."

Jesse yelped quickly moving to be in front of Cherry-Violet with a dark blush on his face, "CHEVIE!"

Jaden blinked looking Jesse up and down, "Sweet."

Cherry-Violet winked, "He's all your now, Jay-Jay, have fun you two,"

Jaden grinned and waved as the redhead girl walked off down to her motorcycle getting onto it after she's put the helmet on, "Bye! Chez-Vi!"

"Oh, Jay-Jay, by the way!" she called over the roaring engine of her bike, "this is your chance! Make a move on the guy!"

Jaden widened his eyes, "CHEZ-VI!" he called out after her as she drove off with a laugh/smirk. Jaden sighed.

"Hey, Jay, so what ya want me to do first?"

Jaden ignored his questioned and pushed the aqua-haired boy into his room closing the door behind him, the brunette put a hand onto his chin to mock thought while looking at the other boy, "I was hoping you being dressed up in a maids outfit, but this'll do." he smirked.

Jesse pulled at the front of the skirt down to cover more and tried to avoid Jaden's perverted eyes. "Stop starin', now what ya want me to do?"

Jaden smirked as he walked over to his bunk and laid down on it, "Feed me my chocolate that Anna gave me." he pointed to the box of chocolate on the desk.

Jesse blinked grabbing the box, "She gave ya this why?"

Jaden shrugged, "I think it was when I gave her, her card that she dropped."

"Big thank you gift, I must say."

Jaden chuckled, "Yeah."

Jesse then walked over to Jaden with the box of chocolates and took the lid off the box, Jesse kept looking from the closed-eyed Jaden to the floor. Quickly making his decision he climbed onto the brunette's thighs straddling, said brunette opened one eye felling weight on his thighs and noticed that the other had made himself comfortable. "Wow, talk about a variety."

Jaden laughed closing his eyes again as he rested his arms behind his head, "What ever has nuts in it first,"

Jesse nodded picking out a small chocolate that had small pieces of almonds on the coating then placing it at the brunette's lips whom opened his mouth willing letting the aqua-haired place the chocolate into his mouth, but Jaden's tongue darted out and started licking at Jesse's fingers before he could remove them from his mouth, a bright pink blush appeared up onto Jesse's cheeks as he let out a high-pitched squeak quickly removing his fingers from Jaden's mouth, Jaden didn't say a word as he chewed on the chocolate that was in his mouth. "Jaden...!"

Jaden opened one eye, "I didn't say stop."

The aqua-haired boy then blinked, "Well, uhm..."

"Now caramel filled one."

Jesse did what he was told, picking up a caramel filled chocolate placing it in his mouth instead of Jaden's. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against the other, making his tongue quickly slid along the brunette's lips making hims gasp and letting the aqua-haired boy darted his tongue with the chocolate on it into the brunette's mouth and drops the chocolate in his mouth. Jesse pulled away with a cute blush on his cheeks, "Sorry..." that was bold, even for me, Jesse thought.

Jaden chewed on the chocolate with a smirked, "Tasty." He then sat up and smashed his lips against's Jesse's - after he swallowed the chocolate - the aqua-haired boy widened his eyes, thinking, Is this happening? Throughout the kiss, Jaden - this time - bit lightly at Jesse's lip making the other boys gasp letting the brunette plunge his tongue right into the other's mouth and exploring every crevice it could find. Jesse moaned and shivered as Jaden's hand started making it's way up the aqua-haired boy's skirt, just when Jaden's hand grasped onto the piece of cloth under skirt, Jesse pulled away panting and tried to get away from the hand, Jaden complied by pulling his hand from under the skirt, "What's wrong?"

Jesse blushed, "N-Nothing, just, we're a little rushed here."

Jaden smiled, "Don't worry. No one will see us."

Jesse looked away trying avoid the other's gaze, "Its just I've never done anything like this before..." he blinked and squirmed in is position, "Then again, ya may haven't either."

"Actually, I have."

The aqua-haired boy snapped his attention to the brunette boy with a surprised look, "With who?"

"Chez-Vi."

That surprised the other very much, "I thought ya were best friends not lovers."

"Dude, we're not lovers, we are just best friends, it was a request of mine to get to know what to feeling of sex was like and she wanted to know too." Jaden replied with a smile.

"Oh."

"So do you want to do this or not?" Jaden questioned in a serious tone.

The younger boy nodded, "Yes, very much."

"Good." Jaden smirked leaning in for another kiss.

While kissing, Jesse took Jaden's red blazer off, then pulled away briefly to take the brunette's shirt off, the aqua-haired boy eyed the other's tanned torso, "Like what you see?" Jesse snapped out of his trance and glanced up at Jaden whom was smirking at him, Jesse covered his face a dark blush appeared on his cheeks. "No need to get embarrassed about it." Jaden frowned.

Jesse looked away, Jaden smirked and slid his hand up the skirt and lightly squeezed at the other's crotch, Jesse gasped/moaned, the brunette boy sat up further to lean and whisper in the younger's ear, "I see why you're embarrassed, you've gotten hard and barely been touched."

The aqua-haired boy nodded shyly, but then felt something against his back, opening and uncovering his eyes he looked up to find out he was now under Jaden whom was smirking down at him, "Uhm..."

Jaden quickly took Jesse's shirt off and quickly latched his lips the other's neck and started sucking hard enough to leave a mark, "Now, if anyone asks, you're mine." Jaden stated while planting butterfly kisses down the other's torso, the aqua-haired boy shivered at the feather touches that Jaden did down his sides as he latched his lips onto one of Jesse's nipples.

"H-How can ya be so calm at this?" Jesse stammered out in between moans.

Jaden pulled his lips away and smirked, "Because that one night with my best friend helped me find out differences." he then moved away from hovering over the younger and sat on his knees, Jaden smirked as he lifted up the skirt and saw the white lacy transparent panties, "Ah, you did go all the way, bro."

Jesse blushed trying to close his legs so that Jaden wouldn't stare, "Chevie said that never do anythin' halfway."

Jaden nodded, "That's a lot easier on me then." he then leaned in and licked at the cotton bulge then latched his lips onto it making Jesse cry out in surprise and arch up.

"AH!" the aqua-haired boy cried out while the brunette boy sucked on him through the transparent cotton panties, "J-Jaden...m-more..." Jesse moaned out. While sucking at the other's bulge Jaden pressed both of his thumbs at Jesse's entrance making him squirm moaning out. "Jay-Jaden...st-stop teasing...meeee." Jaden ignored the plea and continued on what he was doing, "Jaden. I said stop teasing me!" Jesse then yanked the brunette's hair to pull him away, "If ya keep doing that I may as well do it myself!"

Jaden stared at the other's face that was purely flushed face whom was sitting up now, Jaden smiled, "Sounds like a good idea."

Jesse widened his eyes, "Wait...I..."

Jaden sat there waiting for him to begin. Jesse blushed as he slipped off the skirt kicking it somewhere - like he did with Jaden's shirt and blazer - he then slipped off the panties letting his erection spring free, Jaden watched almost practically drooling but controlled himself on doing that, Jesse then got a grasp of his erection and started pumping it - gasping and moaning while doing so - pressing down on the tip he cried out, Jaden watched mesmerised at the scene that's accuring in front of his own eyes, Jesse then got onto his knees still grasping his erection, turning around and earning a whine from Jaden but then a gasp from him as the aqua-haired boy laid on his chest with his hand still pumping and his free hand now going to the back of him and down to his entrance, Jesse cried out in pleasure as his pushed his own fingers into his anus while pumping hard at his erection.

Jaden just sat there for a few moments but then couldn't take it any longer, he quickly pulled off his pants in amazing speed and pulled Jesse's hand away from at the back of himself and grabbed his hips and pounded into him without warning, Jesse screamed out in surprise/pain as tears started welling up in his eyes with some falling, the brunette boy leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into the aqua-haired boy's ear as he started thrusting in and out.

"H-Harder...faster..."

Jaden complied with the plea from the aqua-haired boy. Thrusting into him harder and quickening his speed. "T-Touch yourself...I-I-I'm almost th-there..." Jaden moaned out.

Jesse continued pumping at his erection as Jaden continued thrusting hard, "Jaden..."

"Wait, almost..."

"I-I can't hold it..."

"Okay, now!"

They both screamed out as they came together falling collapsing into bed panting and utterly exhausted. "That was..."

"Sweet!"

Jesse chuckled, too tired to bother laughing harder. Jaden rolled off of his lover and smiled, "Aishiteru."

Jesse blinked then smiled, "I love you too." he knew some Japanese terms because of Cherry-Violet helped him study it when they had to read it in class or speak it. "You do realized we're going to need to thank Chevie, right?" Jesse stated with a yawn as he snuggled closer towards Jaden.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because, the bet was her idea for me to get reveal my feelings for you." Jesse blushed.

Jaden blinked, "Dude, you realize that Chez-Vi is younger then us and got us together?"

"That girl is too smart and kind for her own good," Jesse yawned.

"I have an idea," Jaden stated with a smirk, "Let's invite her next time we do that, she may want some action as well." he propped himself onto both elbows still

smirking, "What do ya think?"

Jesse closed his eyes and smiled, "That's if she wants that as a thank you gift."

Jaden scratched the side of his head with a nervous laugh/grin, "Well Savannah and Anna kinda told me she's been wanting to do it with either of us for a while but rather we got together so we didn't know to ruin our friendship with her." he then furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, that means she likes us." he then widened his eyes, "Wow, I never knew finding out would be so awkward..."

Jesse blinked then smiled, "Jay, how about in the morning I talk to her?"

Jaden yawned, "Fine by me."

The two boys then laid back down falling asleep - snuggled in each other's arms.

___________________GX____________________________

"Hmm?"

"So did it work?"

Cherry-Violet smiled pulling away from the crack in the door and turned to Anna whom was looking at up her innocently/curiously, "Yeah, it worked, they're a couple."

Anna smiled, "YAY!"

Cherry-Violet chuckled, "You remind me so much of me when I was 15."

Anna giggled, "Is that a good thing, Cherry-Violet-senpai?"

Cherry-Violet smiled, "I guess so..." she then picked the young black haired girl. "We're going to have fun, let's leave them sleep now."

"Okey!"

____________________GX_________________________

Me: ......awkwards.....

Jaden: O.O stands agape YOU ARE PURELY EVIL!

Jesse: _ I had to be the girl? I had to dress up like a girl?!

Me: scratches head Yeah, kinda went wild a little...

Both: A LITTLE!?

Me: Falls out of chair WHAO!

Cherry-Violet: :3 that was cute.

Me: sweatdrops Ever since i made you find out what sex means you've been really perverted Chevie.

Cherry-Violet: :3

Me: And due that to an end! :3 Please review, flames are also welcome!

Jaden: She cooks cookies with them.

Jesse: and melts chocolates

Both: drools chocolate cookies...

Me: whacks them with a newspaper WAKE UP!

Cherry-Violet: BYE! :D


End file.
